Lockdown
by MargRocks-MySocks
Summary: Through The Life Of Catherine And Sara Behind Bars As Teens.
1. Day One

LockDown

A/N: I had this really crazy idea and well here it is Lockdown.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Rating: Mature

Summary: Through the life of Catherine and Sara behind bars as teens.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1985

"Black,blue,red,green,or grey?" the guard ask.

"Black" I said in a low whisper.

" Your name is 214100 from here on out, got it?".

"Yes"

"Ok,now follow me". I went right behind her and walked as fast as the chains would let me.

"Here," she pointed.There it was, a little cell with to twins beds.Their was this girl already in one. She had dark long brown hair,blue eyes, and had a blue jumper on.

"Good Luck," The guard laugh. "Cause you sure as hell gonna need it".She slam the bars shut,and walked away. I turn around and there the girl was just staring at me.

"Hi i'm Caylen'Joy, but people call me CJ Whats your name?".

" Sara... Sara Sidle"I said walking to the other bed.

" So what you in for?" she ask.

"Uhhm..I stab my father to death." I simply replied.

She laughed "really, wanna know what I did ?". I nod." I drowned my twin sister and shot my mom till I was out of bullets,and sat in her blood until my dad came home the next morning" she laugh." You should have seen his face, it was priceless."

"Uhmm, do you mine" I pointed to the jumper. She laugh.

"What ever" and turn around.

"Lunch Time" then I heard a bell and then the bars open.She grabs my hand and we walked out the cell into the hall and down some stairs.

"Ok, now keep your eyes open, don't let anybody get close to you or touch you,here".She had, what looks to me like a blade.

"Use it if needed" she smiled. I gave a small thanks and we walked into a large room.

"BABY OVER HERE" she called out and waved.A girl made her way over to us she grab CJ.

"Hey Babe,I missed you so much" they started kissing right in front of me. I stepped back a little to give them some space.The girl is way taller than me.Dark hair,it was short too.She has on a blue jumper.

"Hey babe, this is Sara,Sara this is Sam" I smiled.

" Hi " she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, lets go baby" she grab CJ hand and pulled her off into the crowd. This is going to be a long day.

I finally had my food which was like forever getting it. I looked around to see if any seats where left.Thank God there was, one in the far back. So I made my way over.

But then I found myself on the floor and everybody laughing at me. I slowly got up,but then I felt someone hand on my shoulders. I turned my head and I thought I was dreaming.She looked like an angel,she had a soft ton to her skin,her hair was in curls all over.She had red-blonde hair and a pink jumper on,she also had a neckel on which said Catherine.That must be her name,Catherine that really pretty.God she has a smile that could kill.You could get lost in her light bue eyes,she was perfect.

Her lips where moving which means she was talking.

"I'm so sorry,my friends can be real bitches sometimes, come on let me help you up".

She grabs my arm and pulled me up.

"So what's your name?" Her lips are moving again,but I can't hear what shes saying.

"Hey you there?" I see her wave her hand in front of me.

"Yo" I heard her this time.

"Yes ?" God she's so pretty.

" What your name?" she smiles.

"Sar..a" she laugh.

"Sara, i'm Cath...erine" we both laughed.

"But please call me Cath,or Cat".We made our way to a table where there about 4 girls seated.

"Guys this is Sara," I then I sat down on the right side of Catherine,away from them.

They all stared at me with anger in their eyes. Then Catherine slamed her hands on the table, which made all of us jump.

"Stop with a damn glares" they all started eatting,all but the girl setting to Catherine left, and it didn't go pass Catherine.

"Sof,please stop staring at her she's not going to hurt me I promise"Catherine said in the sweetest voice every.Then she put her hands on Sofia's face and they kissed,they where a couple.

I toke this time to get a good look at the others.They all where wearing brown jumpers.One was was a little darker then the rest of them.She had her hair in like twist-braids all over and had it in a ponytail at the top and it was down in the back.She had dark brown eyes and earring in both ears.Where do they get all this stuff.Then she had a tatoo on her neck which said "Mia The Great".Then there was the girl setting to the left of her.She had short black hair,a little in her face.She also had a noses ring.Ocean blue eyes and a killer tan, she also had the same tatoo on her neck "Mandy The Great".And then the girl to Mia's right. She had long dark brown hair,brown eyes and also had that famous tatoo"Wendy The Great".

" So Sara where you from?" Mia asked me.

"Cali."

"Really, Why bring you to LV ?"

"I'm not sure, one day I'm setting in a jail in Cali. Next i'm being sent to LV."

"So what you in for" Mandy asked nexted.

"I...uhmmm stabed my father to death" thats when I got a look from Catherine.I hope to God I didn't scare her.

"Oh not bad" I finally hear Sofia speak.

"What you guys do?"

Mandy went first," I was apart of a driveby,hell I didn't even know it until it was to late,5 people die.I got 4 years."

Then Wendy. "I stoled $500.000 from some ladys purse, she caught me and called the cops. I got 3 years,it sucks I know."

"Me and some of my friends jumps this girl at our school nearly beat her to death.We got 3 years" Mia finish.

"Where are they now?" I thought for sure they're be here.

"It was 4 of us, 2 of them killed there self on the first day. The other one was beat by some girls in here and she die in the hospital later that day." All I could do was stare,is this girl for real.

"So like how you guys get together?" I really had to know.

"Well me and Catherine where friends outside of this dump.We so happen to be cell mates.We found Mia,Wendy and Sofia at lunch,we chatted and talked alot then there you have it" Mandy finished.

"Catherine what you in for"?

She was about to tell me but,then we heard the bell.

"Guys same place right?" Wendy asked getting up.

"Yep" they all said.

"Sara you coming."

At that Catherine grab my hand and we headed out the doors.

God this was going the longest 6 years of my life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So yeah what you think should I go on???

come on tell me should I ??? R&R Please

thanks again Bridgette


	2. Dear Dairy

_**Lockdown**_

_A/N: I'm Back,here's chapter 2 hope you guys like it and THANKS to all who review.If I could give yall some cookies I would TEHE. But anyways if yall wanna give me some ideas that would be so sweet. ENJOY, Bcka-Techa_

_Summary: Through the life of Catherine & Sara behind bars._

_Mature_

_A/N: I'm going to need a second writer for some stuff. Really mature stuff, so if your up for it email me _

_--_

_**Chapter 2**__: Dear Dairy-1985_

_well I'm here, stuck in this shit hole. The food smells, the guards are crazy and well I'm loving every bit of it.Pretty hard to believe.__The girls think I'm hot, I have a weird roommate and rap music rocks. When I first got here, I thought my life was over, but I was wrong its just getting started. Its better than getting beat everyday._

_So its been 3 months, I've made some friends.Jamie,Courtney,Abby,Sammy,Taylor,Haley,and Cassie.Oh and guess what,I got a Tattoo: Life Is What You Make It.Fuck Up And Your Fucked: I know but its got a ring to it. Well that was the bell time for lunch._

_--_

_"Cool Whip " Cassie call out, Sara turn around._

_"Hey, what's up?" she smile._

_"Well after lunch I'm going to the pool, wanna come its Kate's birthday." She smiled._

_"Uhmm, yeah sure I'll be there". _

_"Great, see you" she then left._

_Sara grabbed a water and some ketchup and walk to her seat._

_"Damn cool-whip get over" Sammy said as she sat down._

_" Sam did you go around everybody's plate and get a all you can eat buffet. That's a lot of shit for one person,wanna share?" Sara smile and tryed to grab some fries._

_"HELL NAW!!, get back" Sam said as she slap Sara's hand._

_"OUCH" _

_" Do you know how long I was in the hole, 18 days. They only gave be rice and water. I'm hungry" she said as she stuff her mouth._

_"Well if you didn't fight that guard, you wouldn't be"_

_" I told him don't fuck with me, but like a ass he did, and look where that got him" she said calmly._

_" yeah, in the ER with a concussion" they both laughed._

_" Cool-Whip, Sammy yall eating without me, I'm hurt" Abby said playfully as she sat down._

_"Well if you wasn't in Courtneys face, you would be eating with us." Sam stated, grabbing a napkin to wipe her face._

_"Well anyways, you guys heard about Sofia?" Ally ask as she opened up her ketchup._

_Sara eyes went wide" WHAT?"_

_Abby looked at her funny " Damn, Cool"_

_"WHAT HAPPEN!!" Sara yelled._

_At that Sam looked up with mustard all over face._

_"Well they said that she hit a the guard in the face, and Sofia grab her gun then shot her in the face. They rushed her to the hospital, where she die." Abby said without missing a beat._

_Sammy and Sara just stared with their mouth wide open._

_"Yeah I know, they might give her life, and get this, she's leaving here and going to the one in Mississippi." Abby said taking a bite of her burger._

_"WOW, that bitch got guts" Sammy said as she started back eating._

_"Sara you ok ? I thought you said you didn't even like her." Abby asked._

_" I don't but Catherine do" _

_" Dude your talking about that red haired chick?" Sam asked, while her and Abby laughed._

_" Yeah" _

_" Yo she is hot, I mean like for real." Abby stated._

_" I know " _

_The bell ring "Free Time" the guard said into intercom._

_"Uhmm, guys I'll see you courtyard later." Sara said as she got up and toke off out the doors._

_"What's up with her?" Ally ask Sammy._

_"Hell if I know" Sammy said walking out the lunchroom doors, and Ally follow._

_--_

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

I Need A BETA !! HELP

_Till Next Time, Bcka-Techa_

_If I get 5 review or more I'll post more today._


	3. Skeleton's in the Closet

**Lockdown **

**A/N: To short I know, but I had to post something. It was killing me. All mistakes are mind**

**You guys are so sweet, thanks for ALL THE REVIEWS !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Mature**

**Through the life of Catherine and Sara behind bars as teens.**

**-----**

I looked for Catherine everywhere, and I haven't found her yet.

"Sara?" I turned around, and there stood Ms. J.

" You looking for Baby C ?" she asked.

" Yeah, you know where she is?"

" She just went back to her cell, what's wrong? you looked upset. "

Ms. J. was like a mother to us, she was the one who really cared.

" Nah.. I just want to talk to " I ensured her.

" Okay " she smiled.

I started walking down the hallway .

" SARA ! " Ms. J. called out.

I turned around. "Yeah ?"

" Just tell her, I'm sure she feels the same way"

" You really think so.?"

" Sar trust me, I just don't say things like this for my health" she laughed.

" What about Sofia ?" I looked down at my shoes.

"Sara look at me..just.. trust me on this one okay?."

" Okay.."

" Good, now go find her " she offered a smile.

"Thanks Ms. J ". I headed off .

" Anytime sugar"

---

I finally found Catherine in her cell.

" Cath?" I called out.

She looked up at me.

"Sara, what are you doing here?"

" Well, I kind of heard what happen, and I wanted to know how you where doing " I offer a smile.

" Oh I see " she said. Then turned around, my smile faded, I walk a little closer to her.

"Cath, are you okay? " She stops what she's doing and turned to me.

" Sara, they found us.. " She simple said.

" Who founded us, Cath what are you talking about?" I say a little confused.

" The people from the clinic.. remember?" She saids in a low tone of vioce.

" Catherine.. what are you talking about.. what clinic?" I'm even more confused.

" Wait hold on?" she goes across the room and into some come's back with something.

" Cath what's this?" She hands it to me.

" Look.. Look at it Sara.. Please tell me you remember something" She saids.

I look at it, it's a pictures of children posing in the front of this big white building.

" Catherine, what is this?" I asked her.

" It's.." she couldn't finish because, three guards came in.

" You,come with us." They pointed to her,she looked at me with fear in her eyes.

" What you..."

" This has nothing to do with you. leave" One of the gaurds told me.I was about to say something else.

" LEAVE NOW" The other guard was then pushing me out of the cell doors.

" SARA!!.." I hear Catherine voice I looked back..Oh My God...

--

Oh Snap

Sorry Again For The Short Chapter I'll Post Chapter 4 Soon.


End file.
